legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bagan
Bagan (バガン Bagan?) is an ancient super titan that first appears in Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters to help Megaguirus kill G.M.K.R. Name "Bagan" is Indonesian for blueprint or draft. It's also possibly from a place named with bagno ‘marsh’. alternatively a nickname for a destructive person, from baganic ‘to destroy’. Design Appearance Bagan appearance is cool to most people. He's got 2 arms and legs with three to four claws on them. He's also got a tail with sharp spikes at the end to stab prey with. His back has two fins or wings he use to fly or swim with to get to places. He is covered with spikes and a hard shell that can withstand anything it comes in contact with. Bagan also has three horns almost like a Triceratops. 2 curved and one on the nose that's straight. His skin color is brown and his blood is similar to Ghidorah's blood. Personality Bagan was shown to be more like Rodan's. Being how he was treated different and was attacked by only then to forced him to attack humans and be the monster they wanted. Bagan was frozen for years until Leia and Iden freed him and he follow them to fight G.M.K.R. Origins Bagan was described as a dragon-like god of destruction that presided over China in the distant past, and was frozen in the Himalayan mountains when he began to threaten the country. Then a Alien invaders seeking to conquer Earth procured the slumbering Bagan, and used a serum created by Genshiro Shiragami containing genetic material from Godzilla and King Ghidorah to enhance Bagan so he could overpower the former. History Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters Bagan was first seen frozen in the Himalayan mountains. After Iden and Leia freed him, Bagan notice them and begin to follow them to where they were going. After G.M.K.R and the others landed, Bagan was forced to attack Megalon, thanks to the OCRA that Titania had. When Bagan snap out of it, he tackle G.M.K.R to the ground before G.M.K.R began to stab him more than once. When G.M.K.R was about to kill Megaguirus, Bagan got in the way and was defeated instead. After the battle was over, it was reveal that Bagan healed all of his scars and was still alive. Abilities Durability Due to his armor, Bagan can withstand anything that comes in contact with. Healing Bagan can heal any scars and missing limbs that he lose in the fight, making him the strongest titan. Slasher Claw Bagan has a move called Slasher Claw where he can slash things from 5 feet away and give them scars. Deep ones. Plasma Beam Bagan can fire a white Plasma Beam from his mouth. Flight and Swimming Bagan can fly and swim underwater due to his huge fins/wings he's got on his back. Speed and Agility Bagan is shown to be fast enough to get to places from time to time. Strength and Combat Bagan is shown to take any titan that comes in his way and win with out any scars. Bagan also has a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and claws he can slash with. He also has a tail with spikes at the end of it to stab with. Weaknesses Unknown It's unknown if Bagan has a weaknesses or not due his healing. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer